


Голая королева

by thett



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Fetish Clothing, Light BDSM, Porn, Strap-Ons, having lots of fun, just.... porn, one strapon made of promare flames if I to be precise
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: водить байк в состоянии сексуального возбуждения может быть опасно для здоровья, не повторяйте это дома
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	Голая королева

Она дразнила Гало всю обратную дорогу. Сорок минут по федеральной трассе на скорости, от которой закладывало уши. Теперь Гало поняла, что заставило Лио выбрать тот ресторан - ужин был вкусным, но истинная причина должна была быть более веской, чем лучшие бургеры во всем штате.   
Так и оказалось.  
Ее ладони легли на талию Гало. Это было привычным. Потом поползли наверх, под куртку. Это тоже было для Гало не в новинку, но мчавшийся под сто пятьдесят байк делал ощущения острее.  
Гало не хотела останавливаться. Она решила, что успеет добраться до дома раньше, чем Лио перейдет черту, и выжала газ. Это было роковой ошибкой. Оставшегося расстояния хватило Лио на то, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы на форменной рубашке (ужин был торжественным), забраться под спортивный топ и выгладить Гало так, что теперь у Гало отнимались ноги, а это было уже по-настоящему рискованно.  
Все вышеперечисленное Лио умудрилась осуществить, не расстегивая куртки.  
Гало влетела на стоянку и завела байк в индивидуальный бокс. Автоматические ворота подождали, пока пассажиры выйдут. Пассажиры оставались на местах. Щелкнули фиксаторы байка.  
Шею под шлемом грело дыхание Лио. Спокойное, ровное. Ее пальцы потянули вниз молнию на топе, обмяли грудь, сжали и взвесили.  
Зашуршали пластины: ворота захлопнулись. Включилось фоновое освещение - тусклое, белое. Оно придавало захламленному боксу какой-то особенный шарм, как в старых фильмах про будущее.  
\- Вообще-то это опасно, - сказала Гало, стоило ей избавиться от шлема, - ты что-нибудь слышала о правилах дорожного движения?  
\- У меня нет водительских прав, - сказала Лио, - я ничего об этом не знаю.  
Ее шлем глухо ударился об пол. Она потянулась к Гало всем телом: прижалась губами к андеркату, дернула куртку. Живота коснулся холодный воздух, пахнущий ветошью и машинным маслом. Лио зацепила короткими ногтями соски. Гало сдавленно засмеялась - засмеялась бы, не перебей горло стоном. Ласка Лио недвусмысленно намекала, что ждать та не намерена.  
\- Может, домой? - попытала счастья Гало.  
В куче мусора на полу точно не было ничего похожего на матрас.  
\- Хочу здесь, - сказала Лио.  
Ее дьявольский план расцветал перед Гало во всех подробностях. Она планировала это с самого начала: заманила Гало ужином, позволила сесть за руль на обратном пути. Обычно байк вела Лио. Как ей только удавалось, без водительских-то прав.  
Теперь Гало все поняла, но было уже поздно.  
Лио целенаправленно выглаживала губами шею и царапала грудь, так что очень скоро Гало перестала думать о том, как ей всегда удавалось впутывать их в странные ситуации (один случай с пещерой чего стоит) и начала думать о том, как не разлепляясь выпутаться из брюк. В трусах было щекотно от влаги. По правде говоря, Гало потекла еще за ужином - Лио вела себя агрессивнее обычного.  
Не стоит пояснений, почему это заводило.  
Узкая ладонь Лио скользнула под пояс и тискала ее сквозь белье. В животе было горячо, ниже живота - до обидного пусто. Гало хотелось трахаться с ней долго, с толком и расстановкой, на кровати. Хотелось снять с Лио рубашку и полюбоваться на сбрую, просвечивающую сквозь белую ткань и мозолившую ей взгляд весь вечер. Снять с нее перчатки и поцеловать покрытые мелкими шрамами пальцы. И чтобы потом эти пальцы оказались внутри нее.  
Лио сомкнула на шее зубы, и воздушный шарик терпения Гало лопнул.  
Гало сковырнула сапог о педаль и встала, выпутывая ногу из штанов и белья. Облокотилась на руль, сдергивая трусы с щиколотки, метко опустила ступню обратно в сапог - и вскрикнула. Между ног стало тепло и мокро: Лио прижалась к ней распахнутым ртом, целуя с ультимативным напором.  
Она не тратила времени зря.  
Впившиеся в нежную кожу пальцы однозначно намекали, что положение лучше не менять. Гало послушалась: легла на руль, выпятила задницу, расставила ноги шире, раскрываясь под ее языком. Язык этот умел парой небрежных движений выбить Гало на орбиту - он то был острым, то плоско проходился по всей щели, размазывая влагу, размазывая Гало по байку. Какой-то частью тела Гало задела пульт управления аудиосистемой, и из динамиков заиграл легкомысленный фанк. Пальцы Лио впились в задницу, но Гало не рискнула вызвать неодобрение и выбраться из ее хватки, чтобы выключить саундтрек.  
Она пила Гало жадно, мелкими точными движениями, подбадриваемая всхлипами и беспорядочной дрожью бедер. Гало вертелась в рогатине руля и сгорала, пытаясь сместить какую-нибудь из рук туда, где ей хотелось ее чувствовать. Лио в упор не видела намеков, ловила губами и жалила языком, усаживала Гало к себе на лицо.  
Гало всегда было ее мало, но в таком ракурсе это ощущалось особенно остро.  
\- Ну что ты дергаешься, - спросила наконец Лио, - хочешь, пойдем наверх?  
Гало уже не хотела наверх. Гало хотела вниз - и нанизаться на что-нибудь. Она красноречиво повела бедрами.  
Лио коротко вздохнула.   
\- Давай как в тот раз, - сказала Гало.  
Это была их кодовая фраза.  
\- Поняла, - сказала Лио.  
Она раздвинула складки языком, согревая своим теплым ртом, и вогнала в Гало пальцы.  
Кодовая фраза значила, что Гало чего-то хочет и предлагает Лио угадать, чего именно.  
\- Еще, - попросила Гало, - больше.  
К ее чести, Лио еще ни разу не ошиблась.  
Она хмыкнула; мимолетно протиснулась к пальцам языком. Гало стало щекотно и очень-очень мокро, а потом и пальцы, и язык исчезли.  
Позади раздался странный звук: как будто быстро-быстро испаряются пузырьки шампанского. Гало где-то слышала его раньше, но никак не могла вспомнить, где. Лио завозилась, прижалась к спине Гало.  
А потом ее, мягкой и горячей, коснулось что-то холодное и твердое.  
\- Ты держишь в багажнике моего байка резиновый член? - не поверила ощущениям Гало.  
\- Он не резиновый. И не совсем член, - сказала Лио.  
Проехалась ладонью под рубашкой, сжала железной хваткой плечо.  
\- Садись, - пригласила Лио.   
Гало приняла приглашение и опустилась на сиденье вместе с ней - длинным гладким движением. Изо рта помимо ее воли вырвался глубокий грудной стон. Ее шатало от удовольствия быть заполненной, и при этом - быть с Лио, чувствовать на себе ее руки, ее жадный рот. Ее сильные ноги под своими ногами.  
\- Так достаточно? - бережно спросила Лио.  
\- Да, - сказала Гало, - пожалуйста.  
Лио потянулась назад и дернула Гало за собой. Уложила на бензобак; ее руки опустились рядом на руль. Гало переплела их пальцы.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты вежливая, - сказала Лио.  
Она отодвинулась, а затем вошла снова.  
Гало быстро поняла, что сдерживать стоны не получится. Она всегда была громкой и знала это про себя, но новая игрушка Лио как будто была сделана на заказ под Гало, или Лио была сделана на заказ под Гало, так правильно и гладко она скользила, с такой отмеренной силой вбивалась в Гало, так приятно ее вес лежал на спине. Гало извелась и извертелась; горло пересохло от хрипа. Лио как могла успокаивала ее укусами в загривок и долгими качающими движениями, но это возымело противоположный эффект: Гало жалобно постанывала на вдохе, терлась о сиденье, стискивала ее пальцы между своих так, что костяшки белели. Лио, казалось, задыхалась, но темп держала ровный и сильный.   
С ней Гало начала понимать, что люди находят в долгом выматывающем сексе.  
Из колонок заиграла романтическая песня про последний поцелуй, который для кого-то может стать первым. Это было так похоже на них, что Гало почувствовала слезы в уголках глаз. Их первый поцелуй был в каком-то смысле последним.  
(Много позже Лио призналась, что в вечер их знакомства пошла с Гало затем, чтобы изучить внутреннее устройство пожарной машины и оценить риски).  
\- Выключи, - попросила Лио.  
Гало слепо зашарила по рулю. Она помнила, что кнопка управления аудио находится под большим пальцем, но не помнила, под каким именно - левым или правым.  
\- Тебе сверху виднее, - переложила ответственность Гало.  
Лио выпустила смешок, сменившийся стоном, когда от удачно сбившегося угла застонала Гало. Она безошибочно точно нашла нужную кнопку, и песня про поцелуи стихла.  
(Много позже Гало простила ей этот поступок).  
Без музыки стало еще труднее. С каждым толчком из Гало вырывались громкие звуки, хлюпал не резиновый не член, горло вытворяло что-то непотребное. Лио просунула ладонь между Гало и сиденьем, и Гало терлась об нее, короткими рублеными движениями требуя двигаться быстрее.  
Лио давала ей все, что было нужно. Так было всегда.  
Гало сжалась, стиснула игрушку в себе, желая, чтобы это было живой частью тела, чтобы Лио могла почувствовать ее. Лио выдохнула стон; она почти не отрывалась, таранила Гало мелкими толчками в глубине, стойкая и выносливая, прочная как сталь. Гало подставила ей шею, в которую Лио с удовольствием вцепилась, и Гало светило еще неделю носить высокие воротнички и отшучиваться от намеков, но это было неважно. Важной была только Лио, ее острый подбородок на плече, ее рука между ног Гало и удовольствие, которое Гало могла с ней разделить, умножить и возвести в квадрат.  
Шаровая молния прошуршала по позвоночнику и вывернула живот наизнанку. Кончая, Гало забилась так сильно, что едва не уронила байк с фиксаторов.  
\- Кажется, тебе понравилось, - удовлетворенно произнесла Лио.  
Иначе как мурлыканьем ее тон нельзя было назвать.  
Она потерлась щекой о плечо, погладила дрожащее колено. Собиралась подняться, но Гало не пустила: удержала за руки, прижимая к себе, закутываясь в ее тепло.  
\- Еще минуточку, - попросила Гало.  
Ее колотило.  
\- Очень понравилось, - догадалась Лио.  
Гало кивнула, сомкнула веки. Несмотря на неудобную позу и мокрое сиденье, она была готова заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Минута кончилась, - нетерпеливо сказала Лио.  
Она отодвинулась. Гало стало совсем холодно и неудобно; она села, поправила топ и застегнула рубашку. Чтобы натянуть снова трусы и брюки, пришлось перекинуть ногу через сиденье.  
Гало удалось это с трудом.  
\- Было потрясно, - сказала Гало, потягиваясь, - хочешь так же? Что это за штуку ты купила?  
Она обернулась.  
Лио откинулась на багажник. Выражение ее лица было нечитаемым, и на ней таяла одежда. Первой исчезла игрушка из неизученного наукой материала, загадочным образом крепившаяся к ее паху.  
\- Не купила, - сказала Лио медленно, - сделала.  
\- Как броню, - припомнила Гало.  
\- Как броню, - согласилась Лио.  
Памятью о дороге растаяли брюки и сапоги. Развеялась в блеклом свете рубашка. Последними исчезли высокие трусики - и осталась только черная сбруя, нефтяными потеками опоясывающая шею и грудь, спустившаяся на бедра.  
Дыхание перехватило.  
\- Я позвала тебя на свидание, чтобы кое-что рассказать, - поделилась Лио.  
Она смотрела на Гало исподлобья, оценивая произведенный эффект.  
Эффект был похож на разрывную бомбу.  
\- Ты голая, - указала на очевидное Гало.  
\- Как и весь вечер, - кивнула Лио.  
Весь вечер.  
Когда она заливисто смеялась над шутками Гало, запрокидывая голову, а Гало не могла оторвать взгляда от узора ремешков под рубашкой.  
Когда она сидела за столом напротив Гало и что-то доказывала, широко в своей обычной манере расставив ноги.  
Когда льнула к спине Гало, выжимавшей по трассе уже даже не сто шестьдесят.  
Она ждала, и хранила тайну весь вечер, чтобы показать себя Гало сейчас.  
В голове выключился свет.  
\- Ты делала все это без одежды, - заторможенно повторила Гало.  
Села на бензобак, посмотрела прямо перед собой. Перед ней раскинулась Лио - спокойная, довольная собой и ситуацией. С растрепавшейся от усилий головой, вся белоснежная и сияющая, розовая и мокрая между ног.  
Видимо, произведенный эффект ей понравился.  
\- Если мы не считаем за одежду это, - Лио подергала ремешок сбруи на плече.  
\- Она настоящая?  
\- Она - да.  
Гало повисела пару секунд, потом потянула за сбрую на себя. Лио съехала по сиденью к ней в руки. Ее ладони обвили предплечья, ноги оказались у Гало на бедрах. Она смотрела на Гало выжидающе - чем Гало ответит? Что придумает?  
Она не просто сияла, она светилась. Не красотой цветущей юности, но легким флером пламени промаров.  
Которые все это время были с ней.  
\- На что ты рассчитывала? - проглотила большую часть вопроса Гало.  
Взаимопонимание ее разбаловало: Лио истрактовала вопрос превратно.  
\- Я рассчитывала, что ты возбудишься.  
Она взялась за кулак Гало, сомкнутый на ремешке, и разогнула большой палец.  
\- Потом возмутишься.  
Операция повторилась с указательным пальцем.  
\- Потом не поверишь.  
Средний палец.  
\- Потом станешь искать объяснение.  
Безымянный.  
\- Потом ты его найдешь, - заключила Лио, - и разозлишься.  
Она отогнула мизинец, взяла раскрытую ладонь Гало и с силой хлопнула о свое бедро.  
Руку обожгло ударом.  
Лио, как всегда, забыла соотнести свое мнение о Гало с реальностью. В реальности Гало так и осталась на первом этапе.  
\- Ты этого хочешь? - уточнила Гало, - чтобы я разозлилась?  
\- Я на твоем месте была бы в ярости, - кивнула Лио, - просто вне себя.  
Гало оглядела ее критическим взглядом. Результаты наблюдения не принесли ничего нового: распростертая под Гало Лио не вызывала ничего кроме привычного восхищения. Гало не хотела на нее злиться - Гало ее любила. Гало не хотела быть вне себя, она хотела быть внутри нее.  
Сейчас Лио требовалось нечто другое.  
Гало легла на нее, целуя медленно и нежно в попытке надышаться перед неизбежным. Лио саботировала старания. Ее поцелуй был на вкус как теракт, как грабеж со взломом. Она искусала Гало губы, и даже на подбородке оставила след зубов.  
\- Не очень похоже на ярость, - сказала Лио.  
Ей было с чем сравнивать. Во вторую их встречу Гало была достаточно зла.   
Она вспомнила это чувство во всех подробностях. Как каменно-тяжело было в груди и легко в голове. Как слушались ее ледяные снаряды, летевшие точно в цель. Как насмехалась над ней красивая черная броня Лио.  
Гало взяла ее в охапку, нагнула вниз головой и уложила поперек колен.  
Лио резко втянула воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Ты не передумала? - переспросила Гало.  
\- Всегда мечтала, чтобы меня наказала полицейская в форме, - сказала Лио.  
\- Я пожарная, - сказала Гало, - придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
Ее ладонь опустилась на задницу Лио.  
Лио вскрикнула.  
Когда-то она соблюдала приличия и почти не издавала звуков, но это было давно. Сейчас Лио не считала нужным сдерживаться - ни когда лежала под Гало, ни когда Гало лежала под ней, ни в других позах и вариациях. Дома проблема решилась с помощью двойного слоя звукоизоляции на стенах. На парковке за запертыми воротами некому было указать Лио на нормы поведения. Гало этого делать точно не стала бы.  
Левой рукой она поддерживала Лио за плечи, правой впечатывала в плоть все новые и новые шлепки. Кожа быстро согрелась и стала пунцовой.  
Лио тоже согрелась и стонала тонко, жалобно. Затылок бессильно поник, но вздрагивал, когда удар достигал цели. Гало не спешила. Эта наука давалась ей с трудом, приходилось рассчитывать расстояние и соотносить силу. Каждый раз, занося руку, Гало обмирала, страшась ударить сильнее и причинить ей вред.  
Не так-то просто было это сделать.  
\- Если бы я хотела, чтобы ты меня погладила, я бы так и сказала, - недовольно выстонала Лио, тяжело елозя по коленям.  
Она выпятила зад и развела ноги - так, что теперь приходилось ставить руку под неудобным углом, иначе Гало рисковала задеть что-нибудь нежное. Возможно, Лио на это и напрашивалась, но Гало еще не совсем рассталась со здравым смыслом. Лио хотела жестокости. Чего-то более сильного, чем могла предоставить ей Гало.  
Гало научилась пользоваться своими слабостями.  
\- Погладить - это можно, - согласилась с претензией Гало.  
Она положила ладонь на горящую ягодицу и легко, едва касаясь, провела вниз. Лио задохнулась; всхлипнула обиженно и горько, по-настоящему.  
\- Ты надо мной издеваешься?  
Гало наклонилась и подула на алый след своих пальцев. Задница взбрыкнула.  
\- Нет, - сказала Гало, - но если тебе не нравится, я могу прекратить.  
Она тщательно примерилась и отвесила шлепок. Лио коротко, громко закричала - удивленным и возмущенным голосом. Так, как она делала, когда получала желаемое. Гало погладила несправедливо обделенную вниманием правую ягодицу. Чтобы дотянуться языком, пришлось опустить поддерживающую Лио руку. Лио съехала вперед, вцепилась в обвод. Она не отвечала; молчала и дрожала, раздвигала ноги шире, чтобы Гало было удобнее дразнить ее невесомыми прикосновениями.  
\- Тогда я продолжаю, - предупредила Гало.  
Обласканную ею ягодицу настиг удар. Лио вокально подтвердила верность выбранной тактики, и Гало продолжила.  
Она целовала и гладила, вылизывала и била. Если нежности затягивались, Лио начинала ерзать и недовольно шипеть. Смазка влажно блестела на бедрах, и вскоре, несмотря на попытки Гало не задевать чувствительные места, ладонь стала мокрой. Потом Гало перестала ее ощущать. Она не знала, когда следует остановиться, и доверяла реакциям Лио - но та была звонкой, и ей будто было всего мало и ничего больше не нужно, кроме этих шлепков и ласк в промежутках между ними.  
Гало знала, от чего она не откажется.  
Она скользнула освободившейся ладонью по шее, погладила большим пальцем под ухом. К играм с асфиксией Гало привыкла еще меньше, чем к шлепкам, но шея не была ее целью. Ниже, под рельефно прорисованными ключицами, ее ждали некрупные твердые соски, возбужденные и готовые к употреблению. Гало ущипнула один, затем второй. Прокрутила между пальцев, плоско погладила сухой подушечкой.  
Лио задержала дыхание. Гало не видела ее лица, а когда пыталась представить себе выражение, все внутри переворачивалось. Как изгибаются ее губы. Как она смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами в никуда. У Гало появился стимул повторить - но чтобы в следующий раз Лио сидела на ней сверху и терлась о ее бедро, и Гало могла смотреть ей в глаза, разукрашивая ее задницу. Чтобы понять, что ей в этом так нравится.  
Замечтавшись, Гало ударила сильнее. Испуганно отдернула руку, но Лио только того и ждала: с беспомощным вздохом протиснула ладонь под себя, скользнула внутрь. Гало зачарованно смотрела, как обтянутые черной кожей пальцы погружаются в жемчужную влагу.  
Перчатки, видимо, тоже были настоящими.  
\- Продолжай, - хриплым, глубоким голосом потребовала Лио, - продолжай, пожалуйста.  
Ответ настиг Гало как озарение.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты вежливая, - сказала Гало.  
Она больше не делала пауз. Била по очереди, с коротким замахом, сильно и хлестко; Лио постанывала едва слышно, эти звуки резали ее как ножом, и Гало снова промочила трусы и штаны. Ей едва хватало координации на то, чтобы попадать по вздрагивающим ягодицам - соски пришлось оставить без внимания, но Гало пообещала себе, что позже она к ним вернется. Лио вряд ли оценила бы ее старания сейчас: она крупно вздрагивала, насаживаясь на свои пальцы и ловя шлепки, и совсем притихла. С каждым ударом она становилась все тяжелее и тверже. Застыла изгибами мышц спина, сжались ягодицы, вытянулись в струнку ноги, пока наконец - Гало почувствовала это бедром - живот не свело судорогой, и Гало почти ощутила сама, как она кончает, быстро и огненно, сильно.  
Поколебавшись, Гало ударила в последний раз - и не прогадала. Покинувший горло Лио стон был новым, нежным, бессильным и удовлетворенным: таким, что не перевернуть ее и не поцеловать было выше сил Гало. Лио податливо раскрылась ей навстречу, губы распахнулись, язык лениво прокатился по языку.  
Гало положила ладонь поверх ее руки. Внутри Лио тоже дрожала. Гало погладила ее, жадно вбирая в себя это чувство.   
Ей было сложно примириться с некоторыми пристрастиями Лио, но удовольствие - удовольствие невозможно было понять превратно.  
\- Я не то имела в виду, - сказала Гало, - когда спрашивала, на что ты рассчитывала. Я имела в виду, когда ты решила сохранить пламя. Чего ты добивалась.  
Она не могла оторваться от ремешков: протягивала между ними пальцы, обводила ребра, гладила ключицы.  
\- Я ничего не добивалась, - сказала Лио, - у меня просто не получилось его отпустить.  
Она развернулась спиной, стала компактной и маленькой. Гало уловила намек: размашисто обняла, прижала к себе покрепче. Было с ней пламя или нет, согревать ее было обязанностью Гало.  
\- Я сейчас засну, - сказала Лио, - отнеси меня домой.  
\- А когда я засыпала, ты не предоставила мне выбора, - завредничала Гало.  
\- У тебя всегда есть выбор, - мягко ответила Лио и прижалась губами к ладони. Вредность смыло волной нежности.  
Гало могла бы ответить, что Лио не виновата в том, что пламя осталось с ней. Не виновата, что не смогла выжечь дотла то, что стало ее сутью. Что не сделала правильный выбор в ситуации, где правильного выбора не было.  
Она промолчала. Возможно, Лио просто нравился секс пожестче, и тогда Гало с ее размышлениями смотрелась бы глупо.  
\- А одеяльце из пламени можешь сделать? Чтобы задницей не светить.  
Лио хихикнула. Гало запоздало поняла, что после ее стараний это действительно выглядело шуткой, и зарделась.  
\- Могу.  
Вместо одеяла Лио обволокла броня ее полного байкерского костюма - со всеми молниями и ремнями.  
\- Мне ведь не придется все это расстегивать? - на всякий случай уточнила Гало.  
\- Только если захочешь, - пообещала Лио.  
Несмотря на бессмысленность этого действия, Гало хотела.  
\- Ты сейчас заснешь, - напомнила Гало - скорее себе, чем ей.  
\- Ненадолго, - Лио согрела ухо дыханием, - я ведь не зря кормила тебя ужином. Ты просто так не отделаешься.


End file.
